High Price
by Muldoon22
Summary: The male Avengers are subjected into a charity auction.


_**This story is an alternate to a chapter in MysticFantasy's Remember That Time series. Apologies if offence is taken.**_

"Avengers, we are attending a charity auction this afternoon. It involves the men in attendance getting bid on, and all money raised will be donated to the children's cancer ward at Mount Sinai. Barton, Stark, Banner, Rogers and Thor, congratulations. You will be amongst the optional males."

Groans of restrained acceptance came from the men after Fury told them.

"Don't worry, ill be on the docket as well. And think of it this way: you get to take a pretty girl out on a paid date. Now lets roll out."

* * *

Natasha, Jane, Betty, Darcy, Pepper and Maria Hill were already there.

"So I wonder if the boys accepted to take part in this." Jane questioned.

"All I know is Tony gave me his credit card to bid on him with. He is afraid of being bought by someone who's not me." Pepper said, showing the card.

"How much is SHIELD allotting us?" Betty asked.

"$50 thousand. They have extra money to burn." Natasha answered.

"Probably not going to use it all up though. Bids only range from $100 to $1000." Maria stated.

* * *

Backstage, the men stood alongside 100 other males.

"Ok, it appears Bruce will be going first, since he's listed 2nd, followed by Thor at 10, Clint at 29, Fury at 32, me at 50 and you Steve at 66." Tony said, reading off the itinerary.

A stagehand came in. "Ok, men, do to popular vote from the women, you all have to be shirtless."

"I didn't sign up for this." Bruce muttered, sliding off his shirt. Tony look at Fury. "Jesus, best start calling you Nick Flabby."

"Stark, I will kill you." the director threatened.

"Ok, its starting. Patrick Joggins, you're up."

* * *

"Alright, ladies, let the bidding begin. Our first item is a construction worker from Queens, give it up for Patrick Joggins!"

A few whistles were audible and Joggins was bought for $200 by some blonde in the front.

"Alright, our 2nd item is a genius scientist, give it up for Dr. Bruce Banner!"

Betty fumbled for her sign as the bids for Bruce reached $170.

"$220!" Betty called. The bidders stopped and Betty won Bruce. He smiled at her as he walked off stage.

The next 8 men averaged roughly $8, 000 dollars between them. Soon Thor was on stage and the bids climbed high. He made $500 dollars in bids before Jane bid $740 for him. She won.

Clint was up next, and to the girls surprise Maria bid on him for $400 and won.

"What? Someone had to bid on him." she said, trying not to hide her pleased grin.

It took a minute for people to consider bidding on Fury. A woman in the front row bid $100 for him and won. He sighed, a bit insulted.

Things got interesting when Tony stepped out. Women were pushing their bids well above $5, 000 for him.

"$6, 500." Pepper said.

"Sold! Sold, sold, sold!" Tony exclaimed, running off stage.

* * *

Steve was nerve-wracked backstage. It was him up next and he was freaking out. He thought to himself "What if no one bids on me? What if I'm swarmed off the bat?"

The stagehand called his name and he slowly made his way onstage.

* * *

Gasps were heard when Steve walked out. He was handsome and very muscular. He could see the women itching to begin bidding. But before they could even start, a voice from the back called out. "$50, 000!"

Steve looked to see who it was. Natasha was standing, sign stretched out high. He smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, that is tonight's highest bid!" the announcer said as Steve walked offstage.

"50, 000? Really?" Jane asked.

"I know, I know, he's worth a million, but $50, 000 was all I could afford."

"Well darn, all the hotties are gone." Darcy pouted. "Now what am I going to- ooh he's cute! $700!"

* * *

After the last man was auctioned off, the women were told to go find their men backstage. Natasha had a bit of trouble finding Steve, but soon spotted him in a suit and tie talking with Thor and Bruce.

"Gentlemen, if you don't mind, I'd like to collect my prize." Thor and Bruce chuckled and walked away as Steve faced Natasha.

"You certainly were a big spender tonight." he said as they linked arms.

"I like pretty things." se joked. He laughed.

"Where shall we go for our date?" he asked.

Natasha looked at him. "Oh, you think I only bought a date with you. No, I bought you. You're mine now. You got a problem with that?"

Steve smiled. "I want to say yes, but there's something about you that's telling me no."

"Good boy." she said as she kissed him. "Now let's get going."

They walked away from the auction site.

_fin_


End file.
